Monsters
In the realm of Godville, there are many ferocious creatures that roam the countryside, searching for food. These monsters are often feared and avoided by the denizens of the land as they are malicious and inflict torment; even death on everything that crosses their path. It is unclear from where these creatures emerge from or why there appear to be so many of them, but it is rumored that mystical landmarks known as Spawn Points are responsible. Monsters appear to be attracted to objects known as Milestones and often gather around them to prey on unsuspecting passers-by. Despite their fiendish nature, they are a critical source of experience to heroes as they assist in honing the hero's skill through mortal combat. In addition, most monsters inexplicably carry Gold and Artifacts. It is theorized that, despite the fact that they have absolutely no use for these items, monsters carry these items simply to lure heroes into attacking them. These creatures also appear to have the ability to inter-breed, creating new species at a regular pace. It is unclear how this happens as heroes are often too swift in dispatching monsters and too preoccupied to take the time to observe their mating habits. One thing is for sure, however: monsters appear to be limitless and capable of reproducing at an alarming rate. If left unchecked by heroes, they would most likely overrun the entire realms. Monsters sometimes carry about their own special artifacts and also may have their own Death Rattle. There are rare breeds of particularly intelligent monsters which can be tamed as Pets should they be defeated. List of Monsters * Adamantine Golem * Adoring Fan * Alter Ego * Antihero * Basement Dweller * Beardless Dwarf * Biowolf * Bipolar Bear * Card-Carrying Villain * Cawing Wumpus * Cheshire Rat * Compsognathus * Creeping Beauty * Dandy Lion * Devil's Advocate * Double Dragon * Dreaded Gazebo * Dust Bunny * Evil Genius * Evil Twin * Evil Giraffe * Fanged Minitaur * Feral Hero * Firefox * Flash Mobster * Garlic Elemental * Geek Squad * Generic Enemy * Giant Enemy Crab * Glowing Grue * Godvilla * Godvillain * Godville Administrator * Governator * Grayscaled Dragon * Gummy Wyrm * Heffalump * Inner Demon * Innocent Bystander * Invisible Pink Unicorn * Lego Golem * Lightsaber-Toothed Tiger * Lonely Hive Mind * Lost Viking * Mad Scientist * ManBearPig * Mega Pixel * Millennium Falcon * Millennium Falcon * Multi-legged Luggage * Panzer Dragon * Philosoraptor * Postman Of The Apocalypse * Poultry Geist * Purple Hero Eater * Non-Terminal Repeating Phantasm * Queen Kong * Ravenous Bugblatter Beast * Red Robin Hood * Redshirt * Rocky Raccoon * Sabertooth Fairy * Santa Claws * Satan Claus * Schizophrenic Hydra * Significant Otter * Silent Knight * Singing Shark * Solar Bear * Soldier of Misfortune * Space Invader * Spambot * Spice Worm * Stomach Bug * Sun Dog * Talkshow Ghost * Thesaurus Rex * Titanium Gingerbread Man * Torrent Leech * Trojan Horse * Vegetarian Vulture * Vogon Poet * Waking Nightmare * Were-Panther-II * Yellow Bear